27. Kapitel: Der vom Blitz getroffene Turm
Band 6/Kapitelübersichten 27. Kapitel: Der vom Blitz getroffene Turm (im Original: The Lightning-Struck Tower) Zwar klappt es, dass Harry mit Dumbledore in Hogsmeade ankommt, aber der Schulleiter kann sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Als Harry Hilfe holen will, schärft Dumbledore ihm ein, nur Severus Snape könne ihm jetzt helfen. Es kommt anders: Madam Rosmerta eilt auf die gerade Angekommenen zu und macht sie auf das Dunkle Mal aufmerksam, das seit wenigen Minuten über dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts steht. Dumbledore reißt sich ein weiteres Mal zusammen und fliegt mit Harry auf den von Rosmerta ausgeliehenen Besen zum Schlossgebäude zurück. Als sie auf dem Astronomieturm ankommen, ist dort niemand. Dumbledore schickt Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang zur Tür, um Snape zu holen. Wieder kommt alles anders: Draco Malfoy stürzt mit einem Expelliarmus auf die Plattform. Harry wird in diesem Moment nicht entwaffnet, sondern erstarrt am ganzen Körper. Er steht etwas abseits unter seinem Tarnumhang, ist von anderen nicht zu sehen und kann nicht in das Geschehen eingreifen. Während Dumbledores Zauberstab über die Turmmauern fliegt, wird Harry klar, dass Dumbledore ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, statt sich selbst zu verteidigen. Von den Schlossgängen hören sie Kampfgeräusche heraufdringen und Draco verkündet stolz # er habe es geschafft, Todesser heimlich ins Schloss zu bringen. Unten finde ein Kampf zwischen ihnen und Leuten vom Orden des Phönix statt. # er werde jetzt Dumbledore in Voldemorts Auftrag töten; Ohne sich beunruhigen zu lassen, fängt Dumbledore mit dem verzweifelt entschlossenen aber zaudernden Draco ein Gespräch an: * Draco sei kein Mörder. Auch wenn Dumbledore wisse, dass er bei seinen kläglichen Mordversuchen fast über Katie Bells und Rons Leichen gegangen sei, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. * Dracos Handlangerin in Hogsmeade ist Madam Rosmerta. Sie steht unter seinem Imperiusfluch und kriegt ihre Befehle auf dem von Hermine erdachten Weg über eine Proteus-verzauberte Münze. * die von Draco gefundene heimliche Möglichkeit, an allen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vorbei ins Schloss zu gelangen, geht über zwei magisch verbundene Verschwindekabinette: Eines von ihnen steht bei Borgin & Burke's, das zweite ist in Hogwarts. Ihre Verbindung hat Montague im vergangenen Schuljahr dazu genutzt, um zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren und Draco hat damals begriffen, was dies bedeutet. Allerdings hat es sich als sehr schwierig und langwierig erwiesen, das kaputte Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren. * Dumbledore bietet Draco an, ihn und seine Eltern so perfekt zu verstecken, dass Voldemort niemanden von ihnen bedrohen könne, wenn er Voldemorts Aufträge verweigere. Draco ist fast gewillt, Dumbledores Angebot anzunehmen, aber es kommt wieder anders: Vier Todesser stürmen auf den Turm. Die Geschwister Amycus und Alecto feuern Draco vergeblich an, seinen bisher so gelungenen Auftrag vollends zu erledigen. Fenrir Greyback brüstet sich, inzwischen nicht mehr bloß während seiner Werwolfverwandlungen gierig auf Menschenfleisch zu sein. Er geht drohend auf Dumbledore zu, wird aber von dem vierten nicht namentlich genannten Todesser magisch geblockt, weil es Dracos Job sei, Dumbledore zu töten. Dann betritt Snape die Turmplattform. Amycus berichtet ihm gleich, Draco bringe es nicht hin. Snape schiebt Draco beiseite, Dumbledore fleht ihn an: "Bitte, Severus" (ob er Snape darum bittet, ihn nicht zu töten, gar darum eben dies zu tun, oder um etwas anderes, wird nicht ausgesprochen). Snape schießt mit hassverzerrter Miene den Todesfluch auf Dumbledores Brust, die grünen Lichtblitze treffen ihn, Dumbledore schwebt noch einen Augenblick lang in der Luft und stürzt dann über die Turmmauern in die Tiefe. en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 6BA